After School Activities
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: Cloud has just transferred to a new school and has agreed to check out various after school activities in order to make new friends. ASGZC Giftfic


This is **ASGZC. **

The story is a present for someone that wants to remain anonymous. They did however say I could share it with all of you. I don't normally write stories like this, and it's a bit outside my comfort zone, but I tired anyway. The recipient of the gift loved it but I suppose they are a bit biased.

* * *

Cloud held his schedule in his hand. He had just transferred to a new school and his mother had talked him into trying out some of the after school activities. Four days worth.

Monday was basketball. Cloud had been on the team at his old school. But his old school had been small. Nibelheim had only managed to scrape up enough players to make a playable team. Some place like South Midgar had to have plenty of people who were better than Cloud. Oh well a promise was a promise.

Tuesday was fencing. Cloud wasn't quite sure why his mother thought fencing was a good activity to try. Usually she was paranoid about him getting into fights. Maybe it was the padding and the rules. She might have thought if he did something structured he wouldn't be tempted to get into other fights. Heck for all he knew she thought it was a club where they built fences.

Wednesday was the drama club, and secretly Cloud kind of looked forward to it. They hadn't been able to afford a television in Nibelheim, and Cloud had spent most of his days reading books he had stolen from an old run down mansion on the edge of town. Most of them had been old plays.

Thursday was the garden club. Why high school kids wanted to dig around in the dirt was beyond Cloud, but hey he'd at least try it. He'd been helping his mother grow vegetables for years so it couldn't be that hard.

Cloud's reward for all of this? No chores for a week, if he picked at least one of them to stick with. And Friday night and Saturday were all his to do whatever he wanted. It would be glorious.

* * *

The homeroom bell rang on Monday morning, and Cloud looked around hoping to find an empty seat. His first period there hadn't been any extra desks and he had awkwardly been forced to stand in the front of the room and answer questions about himself while they waited for a janitor to bring one up.

He finally spotted one towards the middle of the room next to a kid, leaned back in his desk, black spikes of hair falling over his eyes. As the kid stretched the edge of his shirt pulled up a bit and Cloud caught a glimpse of smooth skin and tight muscles. He quickly looked away, and slid into the seat, doing his best not to look at the boy next to him.

"Hey the name's Zack what's yours?" Oh, it turned out the kid was that type. Cloud lamented, not sure how to proceed.

Slowly Cloud turned to him, trying to look and sound neutral. "Cloud." He said failing to hide his accent.

"Ooo sexy." Zack said with a pretend swoon. "Where's that accent from?"

Cloud fought back another blush. "Nibelheim." he replied.

"I knew I hadn't seen you before." Zack said with a grin.

"I just started today." Cloud tried to look disinterested. He'd never told anyone he was interested in other boys. He didn't want to run the one person who was talking to him off, just because he couldn't get his hormones in check.

"Sweet! I'll show you around." Zack said throwing his fist into the air. "What lunch you got?"

"Um 12:35?" Cloud said a bit sheepishly glancing at his schedule.

"Great! That's mine. I'd introduce you to 'Geal, but he's out today. So now I have someone to eat lunch with after all!" Zack said a bit excited. Everyone else in the room was ignoring them, so Cloud assumed this was normal behavior for the boy. He hadn't seen a teacher yet though.

"Who's in charge of the homeroom?" Cloud said looking around.

"Mr. Scotts, though you won't see em. He never comes into the homeroom class." Zack said with a grin. "As long as we don't trash the room or leave he doesn't care."

"That's good I suppose." Cloud said not knowing what to think. It was already odd for him to be changing classrooms so often. To have a teacher that didn't care to tend to their students was a bit much.

"So what do you do for fun?" Zack said happy to chat up his new friend.

"Well, there wasn't much to do outside of readying, and playing a few sports around Nibelheim." Cloud said with a bit of a shrug.

"Sports, sweet, you play Basketball?" Zack said excitedly, sitting up in his seat a bit and leaning over to Cloud.

"Um." Cloud said blinking a bit, not use to this kind of attention. "Some, I was on the team back in Nibelheim, but we just had enough people to make a go at it. Mom talked me into trying out after school today anyway."

"Awesome!" Zack said pumping his fist into the air again. "I'm the captain of the Junior Varsity squad."

Cloud just offered Zack a small smile. "Cool, I don't think I'm very good though."

"I'm sure you'll do great!" Zack said with a smile.

"Thanks?" Cloud said not sure how else to take the raven haired boy's enthusiasm.

Before he knew it however the bell rang and it was time to go on to the next class. Zack waved goodbye after pointing him in the right direction and promising to meet up for lunch.

* * *

Cloud sat on his bed, preparing to go to school again. Yesterday had turned out better than expected. He'd met a cute boy, who seemed friendly enough. He was only mortified in two of his classes, and he found out that he actually wasn't half bad at basketball after all.

Zack had come up and congratulated him. He was shoe in for the team or so Zack had said. Cloud would have brushed it off, but he really had done well. He'd hit more baskets, and completed more assists than anyone else who had tried out.

Most of all he looked forward to seeing his new friend today.

Hauling his backpack up on his shoulders, he set out about 10 minutes later then yesterday. Cloud had stood around waiting for the doors to the school to open the day before and had adjusted his schedule for today accordingly.

He had walked about a block, when a kid on a bike wised past him, nearly knocking him off his feet. As he corrected himself he did notice that there was another person sitting in the grass that the biker had knocked over. Cloud quickly moved to the person's side.

"Brat." He heard the man say he started to stand up.

"Here" Cloud said offering him a hand.

The silver haired person, who Cloud now could see was actually a teenager not much older than himself looked him up and down a moment before accepting the hand.

A curt "Thank you" was all he got as a reward, as the teen started picking up several bags of equipment.

"Do you need some help?" Cloud asked, and saw the other tense a bit before he spoke again.

"I don't normally accept help from strangers. But my father was suppose to take me to school today. I brought all this equipment home to check over it before our first meeting today. It appears you attend the same school I do. Though I've never seen you before, and your accent is strange." The silver haired teen said, as he allowed Cloud to pick up some of his things.

"I just started at Midgar South yesterday. I'm originally from Nibelheim." Cloud said as he threw a couple of bags over his shoulder. "What club is all this equipment for?"

"Fencing. I'm the team captain." The teen added the last part in quickly.

"Oh, I was planning on checking that out this evening. Where do you meet?" Cloud asked, and found another appraising eye on him.

"The north gym. What's your name?" The teen replied in a judging tone.

"Cloud " He said quickly, looking away.

"Sephiroth." The silver haired teen said, holding out a now free hand.

Cloud just took the offered hand and tentatively shook it. Sephiroth was handsome but for totally different reasons the Zack had been. He had an almost ethereal beauty.

Cloud wanted to smack himself. Was he going to crush on every guy that so much as talked to him at this school? He need to control himself.

"Have you even picked up a sword before?" Sephiroth asked as they walked towards school.

"Not a rapier, no. But I have had a bit of experience with a broadsword. " Cloud said, though standing there next to Sephiroth he felt a bit embarrassed to admit it.

"Hmm, not ideal, but better then what we usually get from first timers." Sephiroth said as the approached the school. "Anyway thanks for the help. I can get the equipment fine on my own from here."

"Your welcome." Cloud said handing the bag of supplies over.

"See you after school Cloud." Sephiroth said as he disappeared into the halls of the school.

The day went by quickly, and Cloud barely saw much of Zack, the raven haired teen had been pulled from homeroom, to work on the basketball team's roster, and he was absent at lunch as well. Cloud saw Sephiroth in passing a few times, and assumed he had to be an upperclassman, were Zack and Cloud were only Sophomores.

When school ended, Cloud realized he's been thinking of both Zack and Sephiroth all day. How he could have two completely different men stuck in his head all day he didn't know.

He stood in the gym behind at least 6 others, none of which were Sephiroth. The blonde was about to give up when the silver haired teen walked through a side door in full fencing gear. Cloud only knew it was Sephiroth because of the long silver pony tail.

"I recognize 4 of you, and one of you because we meet this morning." Sephiroth said glancing at Cloud.

"We've got a tight schedule this year, 6 matches in October to November in just as many weeks. If you are not up to skill, you will not be competing. Even in the beginner's division. We've got a reputation, and it will be upheld." Sephiroth said in the most commanding voice Cloud had ever heard someone his age use.

"Now, those of you that know how, go put your gear on. There rest of you follow me, and we'll figure out what kind of potential we're working with. I will say this now if you expect this to be a place where you goof off and smack each other around with swords you are sadly mistaken. If you miss use this equipment or purposely harm one another you will be expelled not only from the club but the school as well." Sephiroth said, and three of the men Sephiroth addressed before quickly headed back into the doors Sephiroth had first appeared from.

"You three come on." Sephiroth said motioning for them to follow, and Cloud quickly fell in line as the other two looked at each other, then followed anyway.

Sephiroth quickly and efficiently explained what each piece of gear was and its purpose.

"Now, get dressed, if you need help ask me or one of the others." Sephiroth said pointing to the back locker room where he assumed the other guys were.

Putting the safety equipment on had been a bit of a hassle, but now all three of the newbies were standing in front of Sephiroth, foil in hand.

"Alright, I'll pair you off, and we'll start with the basics." Sephiroth said looking down at the group list.

"Hine's you were new last year, and I don't trust you to instruct, so go take a seat." Sephiroth said pointing to one of the boys that was standing to the side. The brown haired teen just shrugged but did as he was told.

"You." Sephiroth said point to the boy on Cloud's right, "You're with Hodges" Sephiroth said pointing. "You." Sephiroth then gestured to the one of Cloud's left. "Go with Parks."

"You'll be with me Cloud." Sephiroth said, and the blonde felt his pulse race a bit. He knew it shouldn't mean anything that Sephiroth had chosen him, but still.

Cloud listened as Sephiroth went over proper sparring edict with him. Before they turned to each other, lifting their foils and bowing.

The fight was over before Cloud even knew it had begun. Sephiroth had landed several hits on him and Cloud had barely been able to defend.

"Hmm." Was all Sephiroth said as he stood back in his starting position, Cloud sighed knowing he'd made a fool of himself, but got back into his starting position anyway.

"I'll go slower this time. You have good instincts, you're just slow." Sephiroth said in a neutral tone, but it still made Cloud feel like a child.

"Alright." Cloud said and Sephiroth came at him again, though he did hold back and Cloud managed to actually meet his sword. Before he knew it they were clashing back and forth. Cloud was grinning under his masked before he felt the cold gym wall against his back.

Sephiroth just placed the point of his foil on Cloud's chest, before leaning in to whisper in the blonde's ear. "Looks like we'll have to work on your observation skills too." And in an instant he was gone.

It was a good thing too because Cloud was pretty sure under all this gear he was starting to get hard.

Cloud didn't know how he survived the rest of practice intact, but that night, he had the first wet dream he'd had in awhile. Sephiroth taking him on the floor of the gym while Zack watched, with that never ending grin.

* * *

Cloud was a ball of nerves come Wednesday. He wasn't sure how he was going to look either Zack or Sephiroth in the face if he saw them today. And he didn't know if he wanted to stay with fencing more or basketball. It was almost impossible to chose. He would have just dropped both drama and gardening, but part of the promise meant he had to actually attend every meeting.

He didn't see Sephiroth on the way to school, and was a bit disappointed but assumed either he had made better time, or his father actually had taken him today.

It was probably for the best. At least this way he'd have a week to figure out how to look the man in the eye.

The first half of the day had gone quick, and Cloud discovered that yet again Zack was absent from homeroom. He tentatively asked, and found that Zack was usually gone. The fact he'd been here that first day had been a fluke according to the other students. Cloud was a little disappointed at that seeing as they didn't actually share any other classes.

He watched the clock through algebra noting he only had to make it through English and hopefully he'd get to see Zack again. Outside of his crush, Zack was the only person he'd met so far to consider him a friend.

As the bell rang he rushed to his next class. As he entered however, there was an older student standing against the wall. He had short red hair, and a lean muscular body. He was sporting black leather pants and a red t-shirt that seemed a bit too tight. Cloud couldn't swear the man wasn't wearing makeup.

"Cloud, you said you'd covered most of our current reading material at your old school?" The teacher said looking at him expectantly.

"Yes mama, we read To Kill a Mocking Bird last year." Cloud replied.

"Good, then you can help Genesis." The teacher said motioning to the teen standing against the wall.

"If you want me too." Cloud said glancing over at the teen and groaned. Genesis hadn't even said a word and Cloud was already having to resist checking him out. Those pants were sending all the wrong signals.

"Thanks, Mrs Primm." Genesis said with a nod, and Cloud realized even his voice was sexy.

Cloud followed Genesis out of the room, before it hit him that he didn't even know what they were doing.

"So, what am I helping you with?" Cloud asked, trying not to stare at Genesis's ass as he walked. Man he really need to get a boyfriend.

"The sports department saw fit to stash a bunch of their crap back stage over the summer." Genesis said with a bit of distain. "We're delivering it back to them."

"Oh." Cloud said wondering how this was worth getting out of class for, but decided not to complain anyway.

"Not much of a conversationalist are you?" Genesis said a bit snidely. "At least your easy on the eyes."

Cloud had the good sense to blush a bit. "I'm not used to talking much. I wasn't exactly popular back home, and the village is rather small."

"Well you should talk more, you have a lovely accent." Genesis said with a bit of a purr.

Cloud's whole face was read, he wasn't use to someone hitting on him so openly.

"Thank you, you have a lovely ass too." Cloud said, and covered his mouth. "Accent I mean accent."

"I think I know what you meant." Genesis said with a smirk, and Cloud wanted to run and hide. Genesis just took a peak behind Cloud. "Your ass isn't too bad either."

"Oh my Gaia." Cloud said covering his face with his hands. He was even blushing on the top of his head.

"This should be interesting." Genesis said with a bit of a laugh before placing his hand on Cloud's back and leading him the rest of the way to the stage.

"Lighten up, it's not like I'm going to deflower you back stage or something." Genesis said with a laugh as he picked up a box and set it on a cart that had been left there.

Cloud felt oddly disappointed at the remark, but started to help Genesis move boxes anyway.

"Do you read a lot?" Genesis finally asked, he couldn't stand silence.

"It was about all there was to do in Nibelheim. Mostly plays." Cloud admitted, though he was still rather embarrassed.

"Oh so that's where the sexy accent comes from." Genesis said placing a bag full of tennis equipment on the cart. "What's your favorite?"

"I liked a lot of Shakespeare's plays. I don't know which one is my favorite. Maybe a Midsummer's Night Dream." Cloud said trying to relax a bit.

"Hmm, nice choice. That's on the list of things for the drama club to put on this year." Genesis replied.

"You're in the drama club?" Cloud said as Genesis gave him an 'are you serious?' look. "Ok stupid question."

"I'm the president. Though a better question is if you're interested in joining us? We meet this evening." Genesis said putting one of the last boxes on the cart.

"Actually yes I was planning too. " Cloud said with a small smile.

"Good, we can always use more men." Genesis said with a purr. He walked over and cupped the side of Cloud's face. "We are done here Cloud. '_Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania.' _I look forward to seeing you this eve." Then redhead leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Cloud's lips

With that Genesis was gone, and Cloud had his third crush of the week.

* * *

Cloud awoke Thursday morning, more confused than ever. He just thanked Gaia that gardening was something males tended to avoid. Last night at drama club, Genesis had wrangled him into performing a small part opposite him. He had ended up in a passionate kiss with the other man, all for the sake of show.

What bothered him the most was he didn't know which one he liked more. Zack, Sephiroth, or Genesis. They were all three completely different people, and Cloud liked completely different things about them. His choice might have been made for him however, as Genesis was the only one to display any affection for Cloud.

He just groaned and threw his clothes on, not sure if he was ready to face the day again or not.

Again through half his day, he didn't run into either Zack, Sephiroth or Genesis. Not that he was surprised. He was growing use to Zack's scarcity and Sephiroth and Genesis were both upperclassmen.

At lunch however he finally caught sight of Zack. "Hey man!" The raven haired teen yelled.

"Hello Zack." Cloud said sitting down next to his friend.

"It's been a busy week, wasn't sure when I'd see you again." Zack said with an overdramatic sigh.

"You have no idea." Cloud said with a small smile.

"Oh man hey!" Zack said jumping up again, grabbing the attention of another, older teen with the same raven hair. Though it was much more manageable.

"Hello Zack." The man said as he sat down across from them.

"Hey Angeal, this is the kid I was telling you about. " Zack said gesturing to Cloud. "Cloud this is Angeal."

"Nice to meet you." Angeal said with a bit of a nod before he started to cut into his food.

"Nice to meet you too." Cloud said before turning to his own food. Why did this school have to be filled with hot men?

"So, you busy after school. We all haven't been able to get together since the semester started." Zack said looking at the other man.

"Sorry Zack, tonight's the first night of garden club." Angeal said looking a little disappointed. "We should all be free tomorrow night right?' Cloud nearly choked.

"You alright man?" Zack as smacking Cloud's back.

"Yah I fine." Said a bit embarrassed, before he looked to Angeal. "You're in garden club?"

"Yah, the few and the proud." Angeal said with a smile.

"What do you do? I wasn't sure when I signed up exactly." Cloud asked.

"You're the new kid?" Angeal said as his whole demeanor changed.

"Yah, mom thought it was a good idea. I always helped her with the garden back home. Thought it would help me meet new people." Cloud said.

Angeal's face lit up and Zack sighed. "What did you grow?"

"The usual, corn, tomatoes, potatoes, peas, cucumbers. etc." Cloud rattled off.

"Not you too Cloud." Zack said

Angeal just swatted at his friend. "You should try growing something sometime."

"I am totally leaving that to you." Zack said as he popped a bite of food in his mouth.

"Don't mind letting someone do all the work for you huh?" Angeal said in a teasing tone.

Cloud just laughed and shook his head.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have introduced you to Angeal." Zack says, "I sure as heck don't plan on introducing you to the rest of them." He had a fake pout on his lips.

"That's ok I can take care of introductions." Angeal said with a smile that made Cloud's chest tighten.

"Thank you." Cloud replied, hoping to Gaia he wasn't blushing. '_At least I don't have anything planned for tomorrow' _He thought to himself.

Lunch went quickly after that, and Cloud found himself waving good bye to Angeal as the teen was saying how much he was looking forward to seeing Cloud at the garden club meeting.

When Cloud showed up he saw two girls sitting on a bench, with Angeal standing next to some hoes and shovels.

"Hey," Angeal said with a smile. "We were just about to get start. Not too much exciting to day. The club's garden got a little weedy over the summer, so we're going to clean it out and probably next week plant some new flowers."

"I don't mind getting my hands dirty." Cloud said as he walked over to take a hoe.

"That's good." Angeal said, and he could swear the man was smirkinh.

Cloud just shook his head, and got to work with the others.

It was actually kind of a good thing. Unlike the rest of the week, he was able to relax a bit. Get a chance to think.

He had met four men now, who all had sparked something in him. All for different reasons. Zack was energetic and friendly. It was like a hurricane you just got caught up in, and Cloud really didn't mind.

Sephiroth was elegant, and beautiful and everything Cloud wanted to be a so much more. He made Cloud's blood burn and his heart sing. He had a nobility about him you just didn't find anymore.

Then there was Genesis, the only one who had actually paid him any attention. The man was just dropped dead gorgeous, intelligent and passionate.

Lastly there was Angeal, who was strong, and ruggedly handsome in a way the other three were not. He was responsible, and tender and Cloud thought he was the type to be fiercely loyal.

The major problem was that Cloud could picture himself with all four of them. He bit his lip and tugged another weed out. Maybe something that let him think wasn't a good thing.

* * *

Angeal looked thoughtful for a moment as he surveyed the job the rest of the garden club had done.

"Well thanks to Cloud's help we're done a bit early." Angeal said clapping his dirty hands together.

"Cool!" The one girl said, Cloud felt guilty for not learning their names. "We'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"Bye," Cloud waved as they ran off to go clean up. Cloud stuck around to help put up the supplies.

"Thanks." Angeal said as Cloud followed him to the garden shed.

"No problem." Cloud said as Angeal opened the door.

Theyput their various tools away, but as Cloud turned around he knocked a watering can to the floor.

Both Cloud and Angeal bent over at the same time to retrieve it. Their hands meet and when Cloud looked up to the other man he could feel Angeal's breath on his face. "Umm." Cloud said sure he wasn't fighting off his blush now.

"Thank you Cloud." Angeal said pulling the watering can up and slowly moving away.

"You're welcome." Cloud managed to get out as Angeal put the watering can back where it went.

"I'll see you around." Angeal said as he left the building.

"I'm an idiot." Cloud said smacking his forehead.

* * *

"I'm glad you got done early." Zack said leaning back in his chair at his favorite pizza joint.

"Yah the new kid really made a difference." Angeal said taking a seat.

"Seems we've all met a bit of new blood." Genesis said using his straw to stir his drink.

"Hmm, you don't see someone with potential in fencing very often." Sephiroth acknowledged.

"Yah, well mine was hot, wasn't he Angeal?" Zack said smiling at the man.

"He was rather good looking. Strong too." Angeal had to admit.

"Hmm, the little blonde who came to the drama club, was just so sexy in an innocent way. If it wasn't for you three I'd probably would have devoured him already." Genesis said, before popping an olive off his pizza into his mouth.

"Did you say blonde? The one who showed up for fencing was blonde. He was rather enjoyable to watch." Sephiroth said leaning forward a bit.

"That's funny, maybe we're getting a blonde fetish." Zack said with a smirk. "Cloud's blonde too."

"Did you say Cloud?" Genesis said looking over at Zack.

"Yah." Zack said with a nodded before taking a bit of pizza.

"Well isn't that remarkable. Cloud was also the name of the boy I met in the fencing club." Sephiroth noted.

"Cloud's not a common name." Genesis said crossing his arms.

"There's no way is there?" Angeal said looking at them. He knew the teen both him and Zack had met were the same but it wasn't possible was it.?

"It seems there is." Genesis said with a smirk. "You know what this means right?"

"I know where he lives." Sephiroth said smoothly.

"After school tomorrow?" Zack said looking at his three boyfriends.

"How do we even know he'd be interested?" Angeal said, he knew their relationship wasn't normal.

"We'll I at least know he's interested in my ass. The rest we can figure out tomorrow." Genesis said with a smirk.

* * *

Friday was the weirdest day ever, Cloud thought as he flopped down on his bed.

First, Zack had drug him off during homeroom, only to push him in to a supply closet, kiss him senseless, and run off before the bell rang. He hadn't seen the raven haired teen the rest of the day.

Then he ran into Sephiroth who had came up behind him in the hall, leaned over bit his ear in a seductive manner, before grabbing his ass and walking off, leaving a stunned Cloud behind.

Next, Genesis was back in Mrs. Primm's class asking for him again. The woman was more than happy to let him go. And he ended up behind stage, as Genesis assaulted his mouth, without so much a word. Before Cloud could say anything however, Genesis was gone.

Last was the one that threw him off the most. Angeal, had come up behind him when he was in the library, pressing himself up against Cloud to reach a book just above the man's head. Cloud shivered at the contact, and Angeal's lips gently brushed Cloud's cheeks.

He desperately needed to talk to all of them, but he would have settled for just one. Fate was not that kind however as all four men had seemed to make themselves scare.

Cloud was drawn out of his thoughts as his doorbell rang. Sluggishly he stood up and made his way to the door. The bell rang again, and Cloud threw the door open.

Only to about faint. There on his doorstep stood all four men.

"Hello Cloud." Sephiroth was first to speak.

"Sorry for today." Zack said a little sheepish.

"We wanted to make sure you were actually interested in all of us." Genesis said with a smile.

"You- your together? All of you?" Cloud said as his mind raced.

"We are." Angeal said not the least bit ashamed.

Cloud moved so they could come in, not sure what else to say or do.

"We, kind of wanted to see if you wanted to be with us too." Zack said, when no one else continued.

"I-" His mind was moving a thousand miles a second. Going over every encounter the last week.

"There's a new movie out tonight we'd been wanting to see." Genesis interjected. "Consider it a trial run if you not sure."

"I'm just a little amazed. I'll admit I was up in my room just now, trying to decide which one of you I liked best. I couldn't chose." Cloud said softly.

"You don't have to chose." Sephiroth said, and hesitantly leaned over and kissed Cloud.

"I accept." He finally said.

"The movie?" Zack said with hope in his voice.

"This, whatever this is, I accept. I'll go out with you." Cloud said in a rush.

The four of them just grinned, before coming together to hug Cloud.

"I like to think of this as love Cloud." Angeal said before leaning in to claim his own kiss from the blonde.

"Whatever it is, it works for us." Zack said pulling Cloud into a kiss as well.

"It can be rather enjoy able." Genesis said, taking his own kiss, the first one since that had officially gotten together.

"I think, it's just what I needed." Cloud said with a smile. Life at this new school was shaping up to be pretty good.

* * *

Well there it is, my first and likely only offering into the ASGZC pairing. (Unless I end up writing another gift fic).

Hope you enjoyed it. -DHT


End file.
